


Caught

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Caught jerking off, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mouth Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is doing an internship and Ian is his manager, one day MIckey walks into Ian's office and finds him while he jerking off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

When Mandy had first brought up the idea of an internship to her brother, he had just snorted and kept drinking his beer.

 

However, of course for some fucked up reason, his sister didn’t seem to give up on this one. She knew Mickey liked to read books - in secret of course, he wasn’t a fucking nerd - and she had some connections to a publicist just a bus ride away from their apartment.

 

By connections, Mickey assumed she mean she had banged someone who worked there back in the day, but he didn’t want to know.

 

Why Mandy was so fucking persistent with this, he didn’t know. It could be because at the moment he was working as a mechanic in a crappy, small garage. It could also be because she wanted to see her older brother achieve something.

 

Of course, when Mickey accepted the internship and met who would become his manager - he knew.

 

The guy was young, gay and hot _as fuck._

 

Mandy had wanted them to meet somehow, but instead of setting them up on a blind date like a normal person - not that Mickey would have agreed to that - she did this.

 

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes, but in reality, he had never been more thankful for his persistent pitbull of a sister.

 

”Mr Milkovich?” The receptionist called him to the counter as he entered the building.

 

”Yes?” He asked, forcing himself to sound as professional as possible, since there was a possibility that he could get an actual job here, provided he made a good impression.

 

”Could you please take these up to Mr Gallagher’s office? I can’t seem to reach him”

 

Mickey nodded accepted the thick stack of papers before starting to walk up the stairs and down the hallway until he was at Ian’s door.

 

Mickey opened the door without thinking twice, and caught Ian with his head leaned back, mumbling curses under his breath.

 

His neck was flushed, and his arm was moving up and down in such a way that even though Mickey couldn’t see through the desk, he knew exactly what was happening behind it.

 

As soon as Ian heard the door close behind Mickey, he snapped his head up, and his entire face got red for a whole other reason.

 

”Mickey. I - I’m sorry. I was just - I - I wasn’t…” Ian kept stuttering as he tried to stuff his still rock hard cock back into his pants.

 

”Nah, man. Don’t worry about it” Mickey said, and Ian seemed to calm down the slightest bit.

 

Mickey put the stack of papers down onto Ian’s desk, and then straightened up, looking straight at him.

 

”Thanks” Ian said, nodding to the paperwork.

 

Mickey nodded, right before biting the inside of his lip, not tearing his eyes away from Ian for even a second.

 

”You uh… You need some help with that?” Ian raised his eyebrows, but to Mickey’s surprise, he soon nodded.

 

”Please”

 

Mickey smirked, pleased with the answer as he went around the desk.

 

Ian spread his legs, welcoming Mickey in between them.

 

Mickey looked up at him as he sank to his knees and pulled Ian’s jeans down just enough.

 

Ian didn’t take his eyes off of his intern as he swiped his thumb over the tip of Ian’s cock, gathering the small droplets of precome before wrapping his hand securely around the length and tugging on it.

 

Ian’s breath hitched, if only at the sight of Mickey down on his knees like that.

 

He had fantasized about this more than once.

 

Mickey soon lowered his head, licking the head of Ian’s dick teasingly.

 

”Fuck that’s hot” Ian couldn’t help but mumble under his breath.

 

When Mickey finally wrapped his lips around Ian, Ian’s hands ended up in Mickey’s hair, tugging at the strands urging him on.

 

Mickey bobbed his head up and down, managing to deep throat a couple of times.

 

He experimentally swirled his tongue around the tip, making Ian bite his lip to hard he tasted blood.

 

Mickey used both of his hands to jerk Ian off at the same time, giving him the blowjob of his fucking life.

 

Soon, Ian couldn’t stand it anymore. He started lifting his hips, timing the thrusts so that they met each other, Ian fucking Mickey’s mouth as Mickey kept bobbing his head.

 

The only sounds in the room were Ian’s moans and mumbled curses, along with the wet noise appearing every time Ian’s cock slammed into Mickey’s drooling mouth.

 

Mickey kept one hand on Ian’s dick, along with his mouth, as he moved the other one to his balls, using his palm to massage them lightly.

 

Soon, Mickey just relaxed, letting Ian use his mouth however he wanted, slamming into it relentlessly as he chased down his orgasm.

 

"You like that?" Ian asked, voice raspy and powerful.

 

Mickey hummed in agreement, and it was answer enough.

 

He tugged at Mickey’s hair even harder as he used all of his strength to fuck Mickey’s throat.

 

Mickey moaned at the feeling of being manhandled like this, and the vibrations went right into Ian’s already throbbing cock, sending him over the edge.

 

Ian kept his hands on the back of Mickey’s neck, holding him in a tight grip, nose buried in the red pubic hairs as he came hard, emptying his load right down his throat.

 

As Ian let go of Mickey’s head and leaned his head back, his entire body was still throbbing at the intensity of what he had just experienced.

 

Mickey slumped back onto the floor, trying to regain his breath.

 

”Fuck that was hot” Mickey was oddly enough the first one to speak. 

 

"Yeah?” Ian breathed, eyes closed, head leaned back. ”You like that shit?”

 

”Fuck yeah” Mickey answered, still out of breath.

 

His throat was stinging, but it was worth it. It was so fucking worth it.

 

Ian lifted his head to look down at Mickey who was still sitting on the floor, too tired to move.

 

” _You’re_ fucking hot” Ian said. ”Come up here”

 

Ian took Mickey’s hand to help him stand up, and then grabbed his hips, pushing him onto his lap.

 

Mickey straddled Ian’s thighs, and their faces ended up close.

 

So fucking close.

 

”Kiss me”

 

Neither of them were sure who it came from, but their lips crashed together anyway, tongues and teeth and passion.

 

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist, pulling their clothed chests together as close as they could come.

 

Mickey placed his hands on the sides of Ian’s neck, deepening the kiss further.

 

Ian drank in every little thing about Mickey. The way he smelled, the way he felt pressed up against him.

 

The way he tasted.

 

Right as Ian slipped a hand inside Mickey’s pants, starting to kneed his ass, they were interrupted by Ian’s phone.

 

”Yeah?” Ian said into the receiver, an arm still wrapped around Mickey, holding him on his lap as neither of them wanted to separate.

 

Ian sighed at whatever the person on the other end said, and looked up at Mickey.

 

”Yeah, yeah. I will be right there” Ian hung up the phone. ”I gotta get down to the lobby, they need my help with something. Raincheck?”

 

Mickey nodded, and they looked at each other for a second before their lips connected again.

 

Mickey sucked on Ian’s bottom lip, letting it go with a plop as they pulled apart.

 

He got up, although his legs were still feeling a little wobbly.

 

”We gonna do this again?” Mickey asked, straightening his clothes as best as he could as to not raise suspicion.

 

”Of course” Ian said, walking around the desk and stealing another kiss.

 

They pulled apart and looked at each other, Ian’s arm wrapped around Mickey’s shoulders.

 

”My place tonight? I can order a pizza”

 

Mickey nodded, letting his eyes drift down to Ian’s pale neck.

 

”You feed all your hookups?” Ian smirked.

 

”I was thinking it could be more like a date. Unless of course you don’t fuck on the first date, in which case it’s totally… not”

 

Mickey chuckled, nodding to himself.

 

”It’s a date”

 

”Good” Ian said.

 

Mickey gave into his urges, placing an open mouthed kiss to Ian’s neck before leaving the office.


End file.
